1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a radiator grill guard for a vehicle which is mounted on the front of a vehicle for enhancing the external appearance of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A four-wheel drive car having an accessory, called a radiator grill guard, attached to the front of the car body is known. The radiator grill guard is disposed in a state that it somewhat protrudes outwardly toward the front, and is bent at a plurality of locations thereof when externally viewed. Generally, this type of radiator grill guard is attached to the vehicle in order to present good external appearance of the vehicle. Recently, there has been a proposal to construct radiator grill guards from resin. The resin grill guard is usually a hollowed structure formed by using blow molding techniques.
In recent grill guards, fog lamps are directly mounted on the radiator grill guard. Those grill guards have the following problem in the conventional hollowed grill guard formed by a blow molding, deformation, e.g., deflection or twist, is readily caused in the fog-lamp mounted portions of the radiator grill guard mainly by the load of the fog lamps. To cope with this, it is necessary to reinforce the radiator grill guard per se in some way.